


Roommates

by Mordukai



Series: Terushima week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drug Use, Fingering, M/M, Porn, Porn with some plot, Roommates, i'm not used to writing smut, no one is intoxicated during the actual sex, nothing harder, safe sex, these tags are embarrassing me, underage drinking mentioned, weed though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: Terushima hates his new roommate. He's messy, he's always high, he's annoying, and he has a really nice ass.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> For terushimaweek2k17  
> Prompt: college
> 
> I don't often write smut but I felt like writing this.

"Dude, I asked you not to smoke in here," Terushima says, scowling at his new roommate. 

The red haired boy just grins at him.

"I opened the window," he says.

"It fucking stinks anyway, and the warden'll be on our backs. Plus it's fucking illegal and I'm on shaky ground as is."

Tendou sighs and puts out the blunt.

"Loosen up, you were just unlucky."

"Yeah, if you can count being abandoned with a bag of booze and a bunch of underage kids unlucky," he says, collapsing on the bed. "You owe me big time."

"They were hardly underage," says Tendou. "Goshiki's eighteen now."

"Goshiki plus friends," says Terushima. "Definitely underage friends. Next time, don't fucking ditch me. Or even better, don't corrupt minors."

"Don't corrupt minors," Tendou says, mimicking him, and Terushima throws a pillow at him. It bounces off Tendou's head and he throws it back. Terushima ducks. "I thought you were more fun than this," Tendou whines. "Party team and all that. When did you get boring?"

"I'm fun," says Terushima defensively. "I just don't like the police getting involved. That's when things stop being fun."

Tendou stands up and stretches. "Cool. Well, when you think of something that's your idea of fun, let me know."

Terushima groans and kicks his shoes off. "Just fuck off."

-

Things don't get much better. Tendou keeps smoking, despite Terushima's warnings. Terushima goes out and buys air fresheners. Tendou likes quiet evenings. Terushima likes loud rock music. Tendou goes out and buys ear plugs. Tendou leaves plates all over the floor. Terushima forgets to replace the toilet roll. Tendou spills beer on Terushima's bed. Terushima steps on Tendou's phone. They hate each other.

-

"This is ridiculous," says Kazuma, gingerly stepping over the ring of air fresheners to reach Terushima's bed. "Also it looks like you're trying to summon a fucking cleaning fairy or something." He glances around the messy room. "You need one, as well."

Terushima scowls and throws his text book at Kazuma's head.

"I can't fucking study in here," he says. "I can't live with him any longer. He's a nightmare."

There's a cough from the other side of the room, and Tendou surfaces from underneath his bedclothes, like a monster emerging from its lair.

"You can't live with me?" he says, mockingly.

"Oh fuck off," says Terushima. "Kaz, let's go to the library or something."

"The library?" Kazuma says, staring at Terushima in horror. "Where's my best friend and what did you do to him?"

-

They find seats in a corner of the study area. Terushima opens his laptop and tries to work on his essay, but he can't concentrate.

"He's just so fucking annoying," he bursts out.

"Huh?" says Kazuma, not looking up from the YouTube video he has open on his laptop. It's a cat skateboarding, and clearly more important than Terushima's whining.

"Tendou," snaps Terushima. "He's annoying."

"I thought you'd get on so well," says Kazuma, still intently watching the cat videos. "You're pretty similar you know."

"Us, similar?" Terushima scoffs.

"You're both party animals," says Kazuma, listing things off on his fingers. "You both like getting high. You both live in absolute squalor. You both-"

"Alright, alright," says Terushima. "But there's just something about him I don't like."

"Did you even give him a chance? According to Ushijima you've been having a go at him since day one."

Kazuma has lectures with Ushijima, but Terushima hadn't realised that they'd been talking about him behind his back.

"So he's been whining about me to Ushijima, then," he says. "Typical."

"Yeah, in pretty much the same way you've been whining to me about him," says Kazuma.

Terushima has to laugh at that.

"Always the fucking voice of reason, aren't you, Kaz," he says.

"I don't know about that," says Kazuma, "but according to Ushijima, he really wants to be your friend."

Terushima is surprised. 

"I thought he was purposefully trying to piss me off."

"Maybe he was. But Ushijima doesn't say much, and he went out of his way to tell me that Tendou wants to be your friend, so there's probably some truth in it."

-

This gives Terushima a lot to think about. Tendou doesn't seem any different. He still smokes way too much weed, eats Terushima's food from their shared fridge, and doesn't do his dishes. But Terushima starts noticing more things about him. Like how he produces his best essays while stoned (B+ isn't bad when you're completely off your face). Or how he spends almost as long as Terushima does in the mornings on his hair, and how the red spiked up look isn't natural bed head like Terushima had assumed. In fact, he looks pretty cute when his hair isn't styled. And even though his music taste is different to Terushima's, when Terushima actually gives him the chance to play it, it's not bad. A bit weird, but not bad. 

-

"Stop staring at my ass," says Tendou, as he digs through the wardrobe for something clean to wear, his back to Terushima.

"I'm not staring at your ass, why would I stare at your ass?" snaps Terushima, but he blushes because he was staring. It's hard not to when Tendou's stood in front of him wearing only boxers. Tight fitting, black boxers that stand out against his pale skin. His back is covered in the same freckles that litter his face and Terushima has taken to trying to count them when he knows Tendou isn't watching. He always loses count though.

Tendou turns around. 

"Of course you were. How could you not," he says, posing, his ass sticking out obscenely.

"Oh fuck off," says Terushima. It's probably the phrase he uses most often when Tendou's around.

"What if I don't want to," says Tendou, moving closer to Terushima's bed.

Terushima knows he's blushing, and he hates it. They haven't managed to become friends over the last few weeks, despite Ushijima's confession to Kazuma, but Terushima has, annoyingly, managed to develop the biggest crush he's had in a long time. He hasn't even been using grindr recently, because the last date he went on, he realised he was imagining Tendou as the other guy fucked him. 

"What do you want?" he asks. He's trying to sound suggestive, but it comes out too squeaky, and Tendou laughs.

"I think I like you best when you're blushing," he says. 

"I think I like you best when you don't talk," Terushima retorts.

"That can be arranged," says Tendou, dropping to his knees in front of Terushima. 

Terushima is going to say something, but when Tendou starts pulling down his sweatpants the words vanish, and he sits there open mouthed as Tendou pulls his boxers down as well. Tendou pushes him backwards to wiggle his pants off over his ass and he lets him. It's only when Tendou takes his cock, embarrassingly hard (it has been since Tendou got out of bed wearing only his boxers), and begins to stroke it.

"W-what are you doing?" he stutters.

"Stopping myself from talking," says Tendou, winking. 

He lowers his head down and takes the tip of Terushima's cock into his mouth. Terushima groans at the sensation of Tendou's hot, wet mouth, and throws his head back. Tendou takes this as permission to keep going, and slowly slides the whole of Terushima's cock into his mouth. Terushima groans again as he feels Tendou's throat.

"F-fuck," he says. At first he doesn't know what to do with his hands, but decides to twist them through Tendou's bright red hair. Tendou moans, and the vibrations rattle through Terushima. He twists his hands tighter, then experiments with a tug. Tendou speeds up, sucking harder on Terushima's cock, his mouth making lewd, sloppy sounds as it slides up and down.

When Terushima thinks he can't handle much more, Tendou stops, sliding his mouth off Terushima's cock with a popping sound. He grins up at Terushima, whose face is bright red.

"That ok for you?" he asks, smirking at how wrecked Terushima looks right now.

"You could finish," Terushima says snarkily, trying to sound at least a little bit dignified, which is hard when your pants are round your ankles and your roommate has just reduced you to a moaning, quivering mess.

"Do you not want some of that ass you were staring so intently at earlier?" Tendou asks, pouting. He stands up, and Terushima takes his own cock in hand to try and replace the sensation he's now missing.

"You asking me to fuck you?" he asks. 

"If you want to," says Tendou, shrugging. "Thought it might be fun."

Terushima nods, his mouth dry. Tendou grins, and gets a bottle of lube and a condom out of his bedside drawer. He drops his boxers and steps out of them, finally revealing to Terushima what he's been imagining for weeks. His cock is thinner than Terushima's, but longer, and it's fully erect already.

"That's just from sucking me off," says Terushima, impressed.

"You sounded pretty hot," says Tendou, sitting down on Terushima's bed. 

Terushima wastes no time. He pulls the rest of his clothes off, so that they're both naked, and Tendou allows him to manoeuvre him onto all fours.

"I'd look at your face while I fucked you," says Terushima, trying to sound casual, "but I doubt I'd last long if I try that today."

"So long as I get that dick inside me, I don't care," says Tendou. 

Terushima is so glad that Tendou is facing the other way because he can feel his face heating up again. He coats his fingers in lube, and then presses one finger to Tendou's hole. He feels Tendou shiver beneath him, and, hardly daring to believe this is actually happening, he pushes, sliding it in up to the first knuckle. Tendou lets out a shuddering gasp, and Terushima, feeling a little more confident, crooks his finger inside him.

"More," Tendou whines, so Terushima pushes a second finger inside. He feels Tendou tense around his fingers, and the little gasps and whines coming from him are making Terushima's cock uncomfortably hard. He scissors his fingers inside him, stretching him. He forces himself to take his time, adding a third finger, but all he wants to do is slide his cock inside.

Tendou lets out a grunt as Terushima's fingers brush his prostate. His cock is leaking precum onto Terushima's bed, and Terushima reaches round and wraps his hand around it. 

"Do you think you're ready?" he asks, breathing against Tendou's neck.

"Y-yes," Tendou manages to spit out. "Just fuck me already."

Terushima withdraws his fingers, leaving Tendou's hole twitching and empty. He rips the condom packet open, fingers trembling, and rolls the condom onto his cock. Adds more lube, and then positions himself against Tendou's back. He rests the tip of his cock against Tendou's hole.

"Ready?"

Tendou's reply is to thrust his ass onto Terushima's cock, so Terushima pushes roughly inside him. He moans at the sudden heat, and the tightness, and then pushes in further, so that his whole cock is buried in Tendou's perfect ass. 

He's fucking with a steady rhythm, as Tendou whimpers beneath him, and he's counting the freckles on Tendou's back again to try and hold off his orgasm.

"Touch me," Tendou says, and Terushima can feel his orgasm building, Tendou's words just making it harder to stay in control. He pumps at Tendou's cock, feeling the hardness under his hand, the wet precum lubricating it. Tendou is leaning forward, his head buried in the pillow, and as Terushima thrusts against his prostate he cums, spilling over Terushima's hand and onto the bed as he moans into the pillow.

Terushima follows shortly after, coming inside Tendou's ass with a powerful thrust, his hands gripping the red head's hips tightly enough to leave bruises. He slides out of him, slips the condom off and ties it in a knot, throwing it in the general direction of the rubbish bin, before collapsing onto the bed beside Tendou.

"You ok?" he asks. Tendou hasn't said anything since his own climax.

"Mhm," comes the sleepy response. 

"That good for you?" 

"I never pegged you for a talker after sex," Tendou complains, but he sits up. "It was good. Do I get to cuddle you, or are you a strictly fucking kind of guy."

"We can cuddle if you like," says Terushima, more embarrassed now than he was when his dick was buried in the other boy.

Tendou smiles sleepily and wraps his arms around Terushima. He's warm, and Terushima is feeling sleepy too. Moments later both of them are asleep.

-

Terushima wakes, feeling uncomfortable. He's been sleeping in the sticky puddle of Tendou's cum. He reaches for Tendou, but the bed is empty. For a moment he's disappointed, but then he hears the shower start, and he gets up and pads over to the tiny en-suite bathroom.

"Tendou?" he calls.

"Want to join me?" is the response.

"Sure," he says, relieved that the sex wasn't a fluke, and that they're still speaking to each other. "But afterwards you're going to help me do some laundry."

From inside the shower, Tendou laughs.

"Only if you promise me you'll fuck me like that again."

"I can promise that," says Terushima. "I can definitely promise that."


End file.
